Brisingr (book)
Book Three of the Inheritance trilogy has no release date yet; some speculation points to a 2007 release date, as Paolini has said that he is trying to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. However, due to the size of the book, the release date may be pushed back to 2008. Following the releases of Eldest in 2005 and Eragon in 2003. It is rumoured among fans that the book will be titled Empire, continuing the assonance of the other titles in the trilogy: both begin with the letter 'E,' and contain six letters. No title has been confirmed or denied by author Christopher Paolini. This means that any ideas from fans are pure speculation; the book could just as easily be called "Ending," "Elvish," "Extras," or "Endust." All of these are obviously unlikely, but technically just as valid as "Empire." One must not forget that the titles of the other two books in the trilogy were directly related to major characters. There is a chance Christopher Paolini will follow this pattern. The cover of book three will feature a green dragon, facing right. http://www.shurtugal.com/?id=trilogy/book3/index Facts *The final dragon egg, which is in the possesion of Galbatorix, is a male and is green in colour. Unresolved plot threads * The steady increase of Galbatorix's strength * The weapon underneath the Menoa Tree * The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls * The fate of the last dragon egg * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine * The claimant of the Dwarven throne * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying * The Grey Folk * Eragon's true name * Saphira's mate * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela * Brom's words to Saphira when he thought he might die after the events in Teirm * Katrina's fate Rumors Note that these are all rumors, not confirmed facts. *The second book was named "Eldest" because Murtagh is Eragon's older brother. Other than that, Eragon has no blood relatives. This could mean he has another brother, as "eldest" means the eldest of three or more. But "eldest" could be valid because he considers Roran, his cousin, to be his brother. *Murtagh may kill King Galbatorix. *The next Dragon Rider may be Roran or Arya. The next Rider may be a dwarf, perhaps Orik (the only dwarf ever to ride a dragon), since it was greatly stressed that there have never been any dwarf Riders. This could mean that the dwarves may join in the pact between the elves, dragons and men. Elva is another possible candidate because after being blessed by Saphira she may share a special bond with dragons(also due to her rapid age increase she could be nearly as old if not older than Eragon by Book III) *Eragon's lost sword may be replaced by Brom's old Rider sword. *Eragon's lost sword may also be replaced by the weapon under the roots of the Menoa tree. *The Elves may forge Eragon a new sword. *Eragon and Saphira may become closer than ever before. *Eragon may learn the forbidden secrets of how Galbatorix grows stronger. *Oromis may die. *We may see Vroengard, which is possibly the location of the Vault Of Souls (according to Solembum a place to go when all else fails). *In Book I Solembum mentioned that if Eragon ever needed a weapon he could find it beneath the Menoa Tree. However, this location was visited in Eldest, and Arya said there was no known weapon under the Menoa Tree. *So far in each book two modern dragons have been introduced. In Eragon, it was Saphira and Shruikan. In Eldest it was Glaedr and Thorn. So aside from the green dragon it is possible that there is a sixth undiscovered dragon still alive. *Some people believe Brom is eragon's father, which might also lead to why it is named inheritance. Since Murtagh has his fathers sword, same color dragon, and the same dragon's name, eragon might get brom's original sword. References Category:Inheritance books -Some people believe that, since Arya's ,agic is green, then the dragon on the cover of book three is Arya's dragon.